I want to be 30
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: Alister has a 13 year old daughhter called amelda who wants to be 30, but what happens when her wish comes true.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new fic called I want to be 30, based on the film 13 going on 30. 25 years later after memory arc**

**Alister and Tea are both married with a 13 year old daughter named Amelchi**

**Amelchi is at high school with her best friend Varon Jr**

**Amelchi looks a lot like her father Alister, red hair and grey eyes**

**Varon Jr, is Varon and serenity's son, Varon Jr looks a lot like his father too.**

"**Hey Amelchi, I'm looking forward to your 13th birthday party today, I have something really special for you" Varon Jr smiled sweetly.**

"**it sucks being 13, I want to be 30" Amelchi complained.**

**The two bump into the six's chicks. The boss of them was Kaiba's daughter Julia she had Dark Blue Eyes and Brown Hair.**

"**Excuse me Amelchi, me and the girls might not make it to your party, we have home work, so does Julian, the most hottest guy in school" Julia lied**

"**Well, I could do your homework for you" Amelchi looked at them**

"**Thanks we will be over" Julia gives Amelchi her home work and walks off**

"**I hate those girls, why did you ask them to come to the party" Varon Jr complained**

"**Because, their my friends and I want to be a six chick too" Amelchi replied**

"**Six Chick are not your friends Amelchi, and it won't be right if the was a seventh" Varon Jr, replied. **

**At home time**

**Tai and Amelchi walk home, they lived next door to each other, **

**1 hour later **

**Amelchi was listening to thriller by Michael Jackson and dancing to it, Varon Jr walks in and sees her dancing.**

"**Here it is, by the way before I give you this, my dad and your dad are having a fight again" Varon Jr goes up to Amelchi and hands her a photo album and looks throw it**

"**Wow you, did all these" Amelchi smiled**

"**Yeah, their all our happy times together" Varon Jr takes out wishing dust. And sprinkles it all over the album and the pages.**

**Down stairs**

"**What, your still calling me a girl, spike haired" Alister shouted **

"**Yes. Girly man, where is your makeup and dresses" Varon laughed**

"**Why you" Alister was about to swing at Varon in till the door goes**

**Tea answers it. **

"**She's up stairs with the party" Tea welcomed them in.**

**The six chicks and Julian walk in and go up stairs.**

**Julian, is Raphael's son, he looks a lot like his father.**

**To be continued**

**Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**As the group go up stairs Alister and Varon continue arguing.**

**The groups walk in on the two and Amelchi smiles wow you're all here.**

**Amelchi hands the homework to them that she did.**

"**Ok Amelchi can you sit in the closet" Julia said**

"**Why do you want Amelchi to sit in their" Varon Jr was angry**

"**Shut up loser" Julia replied**

"**Ok, I'll be back in a minute" Varon Jr walks out.**

"**Is this a game Julia" Amelchi asked holding the photo book.**

"**Yes" Julia said back**

"**Ok" Amelchi goes in her closet and Julia shuts the door on her.**

"**This is boring" Amelchi complaint**

**Amelchi held her photo book **

"**I wish I was 30" Amelchi cuddled her book.**

**The next thing she knew she ended up in the future.**

**To be continued.**

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Amelchi wakes up finds that she is some where she has never been before. She walks around and sees her name on a letter. **

"**Where the hell am I" Amelchi continues going around the house, she went into the bathroom and spots Malcolm (Joey's son) in the shower. She screams and runs out the front door.**

**As she ran out she spotted Julia standing out side waiting for a bus.**

**Amelchi runs to the bus stop to talk to her.**

"**Hey Amelchi, um, are you actually going to work in your pjs" Julia looked at her weird**

"**Um no I was um, their was someone I've never seen in my house' Amelchi complained**

"**Are you sure your not forgetting about your boyfriend Malcolm Wheeler" Julia lights a cigarette**

"**Hey you can't do that" Amelchi takes the cigarette off Julia**

"**Why not" Julia was now getting angry**

"**Because your only 13 like me" Amelchi shouted**

"**What, I'm 30, and so are you, stop being soo stupid" Julia walks off"**

"**Could I be in the future" Amelchi fell to the ground.**

**To be continued**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
